Class of Mainerly Hills
Class of Beverly Hills' is the two-hour series premiere of FOX teen soap Mainerly Hills, 90210. Synopsis Fraternal twins, Johnny Evans and Kristen Evans, begin their first day at West Mainerly where they meet the different social groups, such as popular students Kelly, Steve and Donna and academically driven Andrea Zuckerman. Freshmans David and Scott try to fit in. Summary Twins Johnny and Kristen from Minnesota arrive at trendy West Mainerly Hills High School. Johnny joins the newspaper staff and meets Andrea Zuckerman, the intelligent and devoted editor. Brenda is befriended by snobbish Kelly, who picks her as a chemistry lab partner to avoid being paired with an overweight girl. Marianne Moore, a rich, popular yet reclusive girl, uses skywriting to invite the entire school (minus freshmen, of course) to a party at her mansion. Freshmen David and Scott crash the party, and a drunken Steve insists that David drive him home. After delivering Steve to his door, the unlicensed David accidentally damages Steve's car, prompting a sober Steve to begin a frantic search for the culprit. Meanwhile, Brandon connects with the withdrawn but beautiful hostess and asks her out on a date, where she realises they don't have to move fast. The romance quickly fades however, when Brandon accidentally insinuates that they slept together and rumors fly through the halls of West Beverly like wildfire. Marianne is devastated that her "nice" guy is no different than any of the other social climbers that used her to gain status. Andrea is disappointed in him too and gives him the cold shoulder. In a move that shocks the guys and charms the girls, Brandon confesses on the school radio station that nothing happened on his date with Marianne. His sincere and public apology surprises the jaded girl and she decides to forgive him. Their romance however, is not meant to be, and they part as friends. Later, Brandon follows Andrea home to explain himself and discovers that she lives out of district, which he promises to keep quiet about. Brenda tries to fit in with her new rich friends and they head out to a popular hot spot, where only Brenda is admitted and meets Jason Croft, a gorgeous, twenty-something lawyer. Heady with the excitement of an 'older man', Brenda lies about her age, and becomes romantically involved with him. Her academic performance and her relationship with her family begin to suffer, as her efforts to keep up with Jason take all of her time and energy. Brenda even contemplates losing her virginity to him, but decides to tell Jason the truth about her age first and, when she does, Jason's smooth and charming veneer evaporates, leaving only a smug and condescending jerk. "I should sue your father," Jason sneers as Brenda gasps. And when the waiter comes to refill their wine glasses, he deliberately humiliates Brenda, snidely telling the waiter to check her ID. He finally calms down as he drives Brenda home, but it's too late. The tears are sliding down Brenda's face as she screams at him that she was planning to give him her virginity. The stunned and sorrowful expression on Jason's face do not assuage Brenda's fury, and she slams the door on him, before racing up the walk to her house. Meanwhile, David spends an entire day at school dodging Steve, who is furious over his ruined Corvette. Steve, whose memory is still hazy, passes out fliers, offering a reward for the culprits 'capture'. When David realizes that Steve does not remember him, he breathes easier... until he realizes that Scott's hat was left in the 'vette. While retrieving the hat, the car alarm sounds. Steve races to the scene, catching the terrified and cowering freshman. He finally recalls the night, and David swears he will have it repaired. Steve drops it, and all is well in Beverly Hills. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Douglas Emerson as Scott Scanlon :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh :Nick Cataldo as Ruby Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :and James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh :Tiffani Thiessen as Valerie Malone Tyler Hill as Johnny Evans :Tiffany Austin Hannah as Kristen Evans Guest Starring :Leslie Bega as Marianne Moore :Richard Cummings, Jr. as Jack Clayton :Josh Mostel as Mr. Ridley :Bel Sandre as Ms. Montes De La Roca :and Maxell Caulfield as Jason Croft Co-Starring :Clint Allen as Ron :Pamela Galloway as Jackie Taylor :Deon Sams as Flash :Penny Holland as Secretary :Jo Ann Henrich as Overweight Girl :Kevin O'Sullivan as Lunch Boy :Lisa Ann Cabasa as Lunch Girl :Louie Sabatasso as Jock :Dulcie Hunt as Cathy :Jocelyn Peden as Michelle :Glenn Quinn as Party Jock #1 :Randy Matick as Party Jock #2 :Jason Luckett as Kid :Djimon Hounsou as Doorman :Kim Lentz as Waitress :Ernesto Hernandez as Flower Delivery Guy :Brian Evans as Track Kid #1 :Darrin Dotson as Track Kid #2 :John Asher as Guy In Hall :Maria Christina Vitulli as Mrs. DuBois :Brian Straub as Waiter Quotes :There are better ways to get popular than advertising your sexual conquests :– Andrea Zuckerman :Everyone here looks like they stepped out of a music video. I don't even have the right hair :– Brenda Walsh :First day of school. Strange city, new house, no friends. I'm psyched. :– Brandon Walsh :''Steve – You got a nose job!'' :''Kelly – Yeah, I did'' :''Steve – Looks good'' :''Kelly – Big improvement, huh!'' :''Steve – Yeah, they took about a foot off'' :''Kelly – Now I know why I broke up with you'' :''Steve – Hey, get off it. I'm the guy who taught you how to work that clutch.'' :''Kelly – I drive an automatic thank you very much.'' :''Steve – Figures.'' :''Brenda – Look for me at lunch, okay?'' :''Brandon – Sure.'' :''Brenda – I don't wanna look like some geek without any friends.'' :''Brandon – Right, together we'll look like two geeks without any friends.'' :''David – Before we go, I have to tell you one thing. I don't have my license. Is that a problem for you?'' :''Steve – YEEHAW!!'' :''David – Guess not'' Music *"I Want Your Love" by Transvision Vamp *"All I Want Is Everything" by Jellyfish *"If I Wanted" (performed by a band at the party) *"Clear To You" by Innocence Mission *"Motion Of Love" by Gene Loves Jezebel (at the club when Jason buys a drink for Brenda) *"Wild In The Streets" by Garland Jeffries Photos Media Category:Mainerly Hills, 90210 Season 1 Category:Mainerly Hills, 90210 Episodes